30 Minutes Too Early
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: The Drama Brothers relax at a tavern after performing at a venue in LA. Gwen shows up with a shocking tale to tell. Cody believes it without second thought, but Justin, Harold and Trent have their doubts and wonder if that really was Gwen who was talking to them.


**This story was inspired by the music video and lyrics for **_**To the Stage**_**, by Asking Alexandria. I do not own **_**Total Drama**_**, or any of the works made by Asking Alexandria.**

* * *

It was a Saturday night in Las Angeles, California, around five years after _Total Drama_ had ended. The Drama Brothers were having a gig in West Hollywood that night. The gig commenced half an hour earlier than it was scheduled because all of the ticketholders arrived earlier. As a result, the concert ended half an hour earlier as well, so Trent, Justin, Cody and Harold decided to head out to a pub down town for a few drinks.

The Drama Brothers were sitting in a corner of the tavern as they sipped their cider when Gwen, who happened to be attending the concert with Duncan, walked up to them. She looked a little taller than she was the last time the Drama Brothers saw her, but they thought nothing of it.

"Hey guys," said Gwen.

"Hello Gwen!" Cody chirped. Trent, Justin and Harold also smiled and said hello. Of course, it was awkward for Justin since he felt bad about what he did to Gwen earlier in _Total Drama Action_. Trent, however, got over the break up, moved on and found himself a girlfriend. She was like Gwen, except that she had more of an interest in music, and was cooler about Trent's number nine obsession, which he was cured of after _Total Drama_ had ended.

"How's it going?" asked Trent.

"It's going good," Gwen replied. Then she sighed. "Except that Duncan and I have broken up."

"Are you serious?!" Harold gasped.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Gwen. "You see, the only reason Duncan and I dated was because I was still upset from the breakup and well, you know the story." She looked over at Trent with an apologetic look, but the musician smiled back at her to signify that it was all in the past. She smiled and continued on with her explanation.

"Is it okay if I sit down?" she asked. The Drama Brothers nodded, as they shoved over and Cody patted the space next to him. Gwen smiled again and sat down next to Cody. "Anyway," she continued, "you see, Duncan only dated me because he was fed up with the constraints Courtney gave him, and I was being very kind to him while he was trying to deal with it. We do have a lot in common: we like the same kind of music, the same kind of movies, the same kind of art, the same kind of video games, and so on. But that was it. He never gave a damn about animals, except for dogs, but even so, all he did with dogs was shag them, which was probably why his dog ran away when he was six. He continued to spray graffiti everywhere and discard his trash carelessly. He never cleans up after himself, never flushes the toilet after using it and he never does any chores around the house. He was not very kind towards the people I was close with. In fact, I've lost count of how many times Duncan used to threaten my brother with physical violence.

"At the concert, Duncan drew the last straw when he got drunk and mercilessly beat up three other fellas just because one of them bumped into him by accident. The police came and arrested him. As he was being dragged off to the policeman's van, I informed him that I could not put up with his behaviour anymore. Naturally, he did not take it too well, but he also spewed out curse words and death threats. Now I'm not sure if I have made the right decision." Gwen sighed miserably and banged her head against the table.

Trent, Justin and Harold exchanged perplexed looks. Was this true? Was there a riot of any kind happening outside their venue? However, Cody accepted the story entirely. He placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen looked up at Cody and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Gwen," the tech-geek smiled. "Look, I'll buy you a drink. What would you like?"

"Thanks, Cody," Gwen beamed. "Can I have a Guinness, please?" Cody nodded and left to go get the drinks. Harold, Justin and Trent were still unsure as to believe Gwen's story, especially Harold, who has ended his feud with Duncan after the _Total Drama World Tour_ finale. But the band members decided not to press the matter further, in case it was true. Cody returned with two pints of Guinness; one for Gwen and one for himself. They drank. They started to get tipsy, and they made out. They continued making out until Gwen licked Cody's ear.

"M-maybe, we-we-we should con-continue this in-in private!" said a drunken Cody.

"Sure thing!" said a tipsy Gwen, as she stood up and lead Cody to a hotel next door to the tavern. Trent, Harold and Justin gave each other confused looks.

Thirty seconds later, Gwen reappeared, but this time with Duncan. "Hey guys," said Gwen. She paused when she noticed that Cody was missing. "Hey, where's Cody?" she asked. Trent, Harold and Justin gasped in unison.

"What's wrong?" Duncan.

"A few minutes ago, y-you were t-talking to Cody, Gwen!" Justin spluttered.

"No I wasn't," said Gwen, confused. "Duncan and I were at a different bar across the street, talking to a few other fans of your band. We only found out you guys were here a minute ago, so he decided to show up and say hello."

"You guys are still together, right?" Trent asked.

Duncan's unibrow furrowed. "Yes, why?" he wondered.

"We heard there was a riot outside the venue, and-"

"Trent, I can assure you that there was no riot," Duncan chuckled. "When we came in, there were cops everywhere. A riot was never going to happen."

"Exactly, what was going on?" Gwen asked. The realisation dawned on what was left of the Drama Brothers hard.

"Oh shit!" Harold gasped.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Cody's in danger!" Harold stated. Trent shot up and ran out of the tavern in search of Cody.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel, "Gwen" lured Cody into the suite. Cody laid down on the bed and "Gwen" climbed onto him. They continued to make out until Cody fiddled with Gwen's hair. He paused and said:

"Gwen, w-what h-happened to y-your hair?" he asked. "Gwen" smiled evilly as she clutched her hair with both of her hands. She pulled it off, revealing purple-dyed hair, a tanner face, and an evil grin.

"SIERRA!" shrieked Cody. Sierra smirked as she placed her hand on Cody's mouth to shut him up.

"Hush, Cody-kins," she hissed malevolently, "Mommy's here!" She threw the mask she was wearing aside and proceeded to strangle Cody.

"Stup Siara!" Cody managed to choke out, but Sierra ignored him.

"Oh you like that, Cody, dontcha?!" she cackled. She continued to choke Cody until he frothed at the mouth and fell unconscious. Sierra placed her right index finger on Cody's lips and drew away some of the foam. She smiled. The pill she spiked into Cody's drink did the job for her.

"If I can't have you, Cody, no one can," Sierra hissed, before kissing Cody on the forehead. "Goodbye, Cody," she smirked, before up off of Cody, grabbing the mask and the rest of her things, and walking out the door.

* * *

"Cody?! CODY?!"

Trent was beginning to panic as he ran around the hotel. He's been searching the hotel and calling Cody's name for the last few minutes, but so far he's had no luck. Thankfully, this was a small hotel. It was a seven-storey building when one does not count the basement or the attic, but the hotel had only thirty bedrooms. Trent finally reached the top floor of the hotel.

"CODY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! CODY!"

Trent noticed an open door and entered the room. A horrible sight met his eyes.

"CODY!" he shrieked, as he ran up to Cody's unconscious body on the bed. Trent grabbed Cody by the shoulders and tried to shake him awake, but to no avail.

"CODY! C'MON CODY, WAKE UP! CODY! CODY!"

* * *

**Yeah, I figured this is something Sierra would do if she never gets over her crush on Cody. That's pretty much how low I think she would go. Oh and by the way, check out that music video I mentioned at the top. Does that not remind you of Coderra taken to the extreme?**


End file.
